Blindsided
by WiseGirl199620
Summary: Ahsoka is madly in love with Rex, and he is in love too, just with another girl. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Rex walked along the corridor heading for the hangers. He moved so gracefully, sometimes Ahsoka wished she could be like that. Rex looked at her and grinned. She smiled back as he passed her. Could he tell that she couldn't breathe? Her mind always scrambled when he was around and she forgot the basics of how to walk and talk and breathe.

Ahsoka wandered around, did her duties and made her way to the mess. She spotted Rex with some of his other buddies and prepared herself to go over. The clones greeted her as she sat down and turned back to Rex who had just started to tell a joke. When he was finished, Ahsoka laughed so hard she nearly fell off her chair which made the clones laugh even harder.

Time for bed after the end of another day. She wondered if she might get some sleep tonight. Rex always popped up in her dreams, which was rather frustrating because she needed her sleep to function, and that was hard enough with Rex around all the time.

The next day was interesting. Rex was so happy and cheerful, which was weird because he usually kept his emotions in check. He was always the self controlled soldier. But today, he seemed to be energetic, overly motivated and downright chirpy.

"Why are you so happy?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex looked around and leant in, "Can you keep a secret?"

Ahsoka nodded.

"I'm in love."He winked at her playfully

Ahsoka's heart did a tap dance. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? She might cry of happiness. He was in love with her?

"That's great Rex," Ahsoka didn't need to fake the enthusiasm.

"You just don't know when it will get you, I mean I never thought I would, but sometimes it just hits you"

"Uh huh"

"The long distance is a pain but I think she's the one. I mean she is so beautiful and smart, and incredible. She works with weaponry, so she knows all about blasters, she is from the tough side of things but is so sweet and innocent, she is perfect. Sari is my perfect girl"

Ahsoka was on cloud 9, barely listening to what Rex was saying. All she could hear was wedding bells chiming in her ear. Then reality hit her like a ship entering hyperspace.

"Sari?" She choked out.

"Beautiful name, huh?" Rex was oblivious to Ahsoka on the verge of tears.

How could she have been so oblivious?


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka felt like a rain cloud had been following her for the past few months. Rex on the other hand was joyful and perky. Every single day, it was Sari this and Sari that. It was hell. And yet here was Ahsoka now, walking with Rex to go meet her. The clones had some time off and Rex wanted to introduce them.

They walked down the streets of lower Courascent to the weapons dealership where Sari worked. It shop was stocked to the roof with weapons, grease and dust. A tall slender, dark haired human girl wearing overalls was carrying some boxes when she spotted them.

"Rex!" she cried.

She proceeded to dumping the boxes and running over to Rex, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him full in the mouth. Ahsoka nearly hurled. When they finally finished they started the pointless chatter.

"What are you doing here?" Sari asked.

"I had some time off and I wanted to see you" He replied. They were staring at each other in the love sick, starry eyed way.

Ahsoka cleared her throat.

"Oh," Rex said returning to reality. "This is Ahsoka Tano, she my commander and one of my best friends."

"It's lovely to meet you," Sari gave her a hug.

What happened next was they went to the back of the shop to talk. 'Talk' included the happy couple telling each other every second of everyday of their lives so far. Sari tried to include Ahsoka as much as possible but Rex just kept asking Sari questions. Ahsoka thought she would be easier to hate if she wasn't so nice.

Ahsoka was being smothered by their excessive lovey dovey affections. It got the best of her.

"I'm going for a walk," she told the jumping up.

Ahsoka felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing her with a light saber and she just wouldn't die. Why her? Why did she have to like Rex so much?

"Soka?"

She turned around to see Rex standing there with a concerned look on his face. Sari wasn't with him. At that moment, Ahsoka realised she was crying the tears she had been repressing since she first found out about Sari and Rex.

"I'm fine," her voiced cracked as she said it.

"Come on, you can talk to me about anything."

"You're the one person I can't tell"

"And why's that?"

It all poured out. "Because I love you, and every time you talk about Sari it hurts."

Ahsoka looked at the floor, face burning red. She shouldn't have said that. Rex was probably ready to run a million miles from her after that confession. Two warm arms extended around her pulling her into a hug. She hugged back and cried.

"Sorry kid, I didn't know," Rex apologised. "I won't talk about it with you again."

"No it's fine, just try not to talk about it all the time."

Rex chuckled. A customer walked in the shop, took a look at them and walked toward the back.

"And she is a great girl, really sweet, I'm happy for you. Just a bit jealous."

"You ok?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah"

"Ok than"

Ahsoka felt guilty that she had put this on Rex's shoulder. She was technically older than him. Just then they heard a scream.

They ran to the back of the shop to see Sari on the floor with gash to her head. The customer was standing over her with a blaster. He looked at Rex and Ahsoka.

"You move, she dies"


	3. Chapter 3

Sari looked terrified, Rex was pale and Ahsoka couldn't breathe. The Twilek held the gun at point blanc at Sari's head. If this went bad, it would destroy Rex.

"Where'd your boss, stash the money" The Twilek asked.

"I told you I don't know!" Sari pleaded.

He slammed the butt of the blaster into her head, and she whimpered in pain. Ahsoka had to think fast. He wanted money, she would lead him to it.

"I know where it is," Ahsoka said.

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Where is it?" The man questioned.

"It's in a little hidey hole in the middle of the store where Rex and I were standing earlier"

"Take me to it," he pointed the blaster at her now.

Ahsoka looked at Rex concealing her left eye and winked a code to run. Ahsoka turned back to the man and walked out into the shop, heading toward where she and Rex were standing moments ago in an embrace. She knew what she had to do.

Without missing a beat, Ahsoka turned, kicked the blaster out of his hand and used the force to slam him against the wall. Unlucky for Ahsoka, the blaster had been fired before she kicked and she was shot in the shoulder. The man leapt at Ahsoka while she had been trying to recover for the wound but was stopped by Rex who crash tackled him to the ground.

They struggled until Rex pinned him down.

After the Twilek had been arrested, Rex and Sari were having a private moment which made Ahsoka decide to go for a wander. Before she had gotten far Rex stopped her.

"Thank you" He simply said. He didn't need to say anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

After Ahsoka's heroics, Rex had been rather grateful for her. He still hung around her, though most of what he talked about was Sari, in particular an upcoming date he had planned for her. Ahsoka wasn't keen to listen so she spent most of her time tuned out and umm'd and ahh'd in the places she thought appropriate. Rex seemed happy enough.

One particular day, Ahsoka noticed Rex was particularly quiet. She watched him carefully. He seemed nervous and a little anxious. Curiosity got the better of her.

"What's up Rexter?" She asked trying to sound upbeat.

Rex looked at her with a strange expression. "We're friends right?"

Ahsoka nodded. What on earth made him think they weren't? Ahsoka's thoughts spitefully turned to Sari.

"Could I ask you about something... awkward?" Rex murmured looking around himself.

Ahsoka nodded again, not quite sure where this was going...

Rex hesitated. "Do you know much about...s..?"

"Speak up Rex, it's me." Ahsoka prompted.

"Do you know anything about ...sex?"

Ahsoka felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes well up with tears. She tried to control her emotions as much as she could and spoke very carefully.

"No. Not much..." She stared at a point on the floor. She knew she was going to regret this. "Why?"

"I-I want to do it with Sari. I think we are ready. I just don't want it to be awkward," Rex said, sounding a little more enthusiastic in talking about it.

"I don't think you should," Ahsoka said curtly.

Rex stared at her. "Why?"

Ahsoka shrugged.

"Come on Ahsoka, it's me," Rex said grinning.

Ahsoka didn't quite know why she said it. Maybe she thought it would make her feel better, maybe she was sick of hiding it.

"Because I'm in love with you...!" She shouted angrily.

Rex stared at her with his mouth hanging open. "I- I have to go"

He jumped up and basically ran from the room. Ahsoka sat down and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka hadn't spoken to Rex for more than a week, at least not as friends. He had been on his big date with Sari. Ahsoka felt herself get emotional whenever he was around. Rex didn't look her in the eye even if he had to for a mission they discussed and he went bright red whenever he glanced in her direction. She had sure done a great job in screwing up her friendship with him. She didn't think it would ever be the same.

Ahsoka found herself sitting alone in the gym after her master had finished training. Ahsoka watched Fives walk in and spot her. He grinned at her and went to sit with her.

"Hey Commander. What's up?" He asked after noticing her distraught expression.

Ahsoka liked Fives. He was good fun to be around and even though he had a big mouth with a lot of things, he did keep people's problems to himself.

"Rex and I aren't talking," She sighed.

"Why?"

"We had a fight over Sari"

"Well last I heard they had broken up. Rumour has it, it was over another girl," Fives snickered. "He was a bit upset over it but he says it's for the best."

Ahsoka sat there processing that new information for a while, and finally decided she would go talk to Sari. Ahsoka was planning on trying to talk Sari into taking Rex back so he would know she wants him to be happy. If they had broken up over her, Ahsoka was going to feel guilty about it for the rest of her life.

Ahsoka knocked on Sari's door and found herself face to face with Rex's ex. Sari didn't look too impressed to see her either, but that would be expected.

"Hi Sari. Can I talk to you?"

"About?"

"About Rex," Ahsoka felt very awakward.

"What's there to talk about. He clearly has a thing for you," Sari snapped going to close the door.

"Wait, what?! Why would you think that?"

"Well he said your name when we having sex so it's an educated guess," Sari slammed the door shut.

Ahsoka stood there realising she had broken up Rex and Sari, but not in the way she expected. Rex had said _her_ name. Ahsoka hurried back to the _Resolute_.

She caught Rex alone in the mess hall. She jogged over to him.

"Why did you and Sari break up?" Straight to the point.

"It was just time..." Rex started turning red and refused to look at her.

"That's not what she said."

"No, it's what I said."

They stared at each other for a few moments. An understanding passed between them. _Not yet._


End file.
